Mary Anne In Iowa
by Elizabeth8289
Summary: Join Mary Anne, her dad, three best friends, and boyfriend as they headed to Iowa to spend with Grandma Verna for Spring Vacation! They knew they were going to have a swell time.
1. The Stomach Flu

Baby-Sitters Club belongs to Ann M. Martin

"I'll be off during Spring Vacation," said Dad.

"Really?" I asked getting excited.

"So, I figured I'd go to Iowa with you," replied Dad.

"Swell," I said hugging him.

I'd be leaving Friday and plan to pack tomorrow. My three best friends, Kristy Thomas, Kayla and Kaylee Willis are coming with us. Even my boyfriend, Logan Bruno, is joining us. I'm Mary Anne Spier and I'm fourteen years old. I'm a freshman at Stoneybrook High School here in Stoneybrook, Connecticut.

I'd invite my stepsister, Dawn Schafer, but she'll be in California to visit her father, Jack; stepmother, Carol, and younger brother, Jeff. Plus, my stepmother, Sharon, has to work late during the entire Spring Vacation. Dad raised me on his own when Mom passed on when I was very young. I was raised by my mom's parents in Iowa until I was eighteen months old because Dad was too depressed and wasn't able to handle me for awhile.

Sharon recently got divorced, which is why she's here with Dawn. When I included Jeff from California, means he wasn't here for long. That's why he ended up moving back there. It was tough on Dawn since her family is split in half.

Dawn and I were the ones who found out Dad used to date Sharon when they were in high school before they broke up by Sharon's parents. They ended up dating again and several months after Jeff moved back to California, they got married! It's fun to have a stepsister like Dawn.

After growing up on Bradford Court, Dad and I moved over onto Burnt Hill Road to live with Sharon and Dawn. My cat, Tigger, joined us. I've had him since last year for my birthday.

I also have two adopted siblings, Carlos Peters and Meredith Sousa from London, England. Carlos lost his family seven years ago. His oldest brother had a scarlet fever and his older sister & parents were all killed in a car accident. Meredith lost her dad when she was younger and her mother & only sister a year ago. They were killed in a tourbus crash when it blew up.

Carlos can't go to Iowa. He was going to a basketball camp, which is taken place at Stoneybrook High School. Meredith got invited to go on another trip with her friend, Andy Ottoman to Paris, France where his family came from two months before we started high school.

Kristy, who used to live next door to me, moved to join a stepfamily before I did. Her stepfather, Watson Brewer, is the millionaire and the owner of the mansion across town. He already had two children of his own, Karen and Andrew, from his previous marriage. Kristy has three brothers; Charlie, Sam, and David Michael. Mr. Thomas left the family when David Michael was much too little to remember his father.

Kaylee and Kayla are the African-American. They grew up in New York City. They have six siblings. As matter a fact, they're identical twins. She recently got leukemia. It was her second time having leukemia. She lived the first time when my friends and I did a fundraiser to raise money for cancer.

That night, we had Chinese for dinner. My stomach was bugging me and wasn't hungry at all. I was feeling nauseous. That was when I left the table and rushed to the bathroom as I started throwing up. Dad came in to comfort me.

"It's okay, sweetie," said Dad.

After that, I was starting to feel dizzy. My stomach was starting to hurt even more, but didn't dare to take anything. I went to lie down in my room. Fifteen to twenty minutes later, I was starting to feel nauseous again. I was drinking water to get rid of that feeling. Dad was talking about either driving or flying to Iowa. If we drive, we'll stay in New York City overnight and continue on the following day. It doesn't matter to me. The only good thing about flying, there's no need to worry about staying at an expensive hotel.

Minutes later, I got up and headed to the bathroom-just in time-and started throwing up again. Dad came in and comforted me while I was still throwing up. In the middle of the night, I accidentally almost started to throw up on my floor when I covered my mouth in time, got up, and fled to the bathroom as I started throwing up for the third time that night.

"It's alright," said Dad when he came in a few minutes later.

A few hours later, I woke up in the middle of a bad dream I was having. I had this terrible fair memory and it got stuck in my mind when Kayla collapsed at a fair in New York City. I couldn't attend any of the fairs anymore to get rid of it. I kept having nightmares worrying I could lose Kayla someday. That's a very scary thought.

The next day, I stayed home from school since I had a fever. Dad's getting out of work at about noon and would start his vacation. He's planning to bring home _Subway_ for the both of us, so I asked him if he can bring home soup.

"Okay," said Dad.

At twelve-fifteen, I threw up again just before Dad came home when I came out a few minutes later.

"I got Chicken Rice Soup for you, honey," said Dad.

"Okay, thanks, but I'll have it later. I just threw up again," I told him.

"That's fine," replied Dad.

The fever didn't go down until later that night. My stomach was able to trust to have Chicken Rice Soup, so I ate that on the couch.

"Have you decided to fly or drive yet?" asked Sharon.

Dad told her about the plan. We were going to fly. Kristy was coming over a bit and would be here overnight. Mrs. Willis was going to take us to the airport for our four pm flight.

"Okay," said my stepmother.

Kristy came over right after dinner ten minutes later.


	2. Iowa, Here We Come!

The next day, even though I was better and went to school, I was still nauseous. I already did make up work to get all caught, which is how I get good marks. I took my time in Gym in case I was going to get sick again. At lunch, all I had was water. After school, Kristy, Kayla, Kaylee, Logan and I went home to get our suitcases. Logan will meet us at either my house or the Willis' house in a bit.

At home, we had our suitcases to put in Mrs. Willis' car. Logan arrived to do so five minutes later. Dad already puts his in the trunk. Mrs. Willis was ready to bring us to the airport at three-fifteen in case of traffic near there. We arrived there at three-thirty and fifteen minutes later, the plane arrived. A few hours later, we were already in Maynard, Iowa and took a taxi van for Grandma Verna's. I can't wait to see her. I also can hardly wait to see my three friends here as well.

First, there's her best friend's grandson, Bob, whom I've met when Grandma and I got reunited last year. Even though we had nothing in common, that wasn't going to stop us being good friends. Last two are the Stone kids, Michael and his youngest sister, Michelle. Lucas is the middle child. Their mother, Ella, owns a beauty shop in her own home. Their grandmother started it and passed it on to Ella just before her mother's death. I met them all last summer.

I'll tell you about both Michael and Lucas; Michael loves baseball and his room was a baseball theme. He's been playing baseball ever since-like Kristy-his father left when Michelle was five years old. He also enjoys bowling and basketball. I bet he'll invite me to go bowling and try to beat me. Michelle and I beat him twice when I first met them. We even made a bet. If we win, he'd owe us ice cream and if he wins, we'd do the same thing. Like Dawn, Lucas likes ghost and would play it in any plays like _A Christmas Carol_. He played the ghost of the future.

Michelle and I have a few things in common. We both love to sew. I take that after my mother who loved to sew, too. We also like yellow. I also like navy blue. We even like Cam Geary, she has a few pictures of him in her room. I told her I even started recording songs with him last year. I took a break for the Spring Vacation until I get back home. She was amazed about that. Here's the weirdest part of all: we even have the same birthday, which is September 22nd! She liked Kayla and Kaylee when she first met them.

At Grandma Verna's, we let ourselves in like she usually lets us.

"Hi, Grandma," I said as I went to her.

"Hi, my sweetheart, how are you?" asked Grandma Verna as we hugged.

"Fine thank you," I said.

"Hi, Richard," said Grandma Verna as she hugged him, too. "Hi, girls and Logan."

"Hi," said Kristy.

"Michelle is so excited to see you again," said Grandma Verna.

"So am I," I smiled.

That night, Logan asked me if we can sleep in the same room together.

"We have two sets of bunk beds anyway, Logan," I told him. "I sleep in the bottom one when I visited here last summer."

"Okay, I'll sleep on top then," said Logan.

The truth is I _never _slept with a boy before. This is the second trip with Logan-the first time was Sea City where he stayed for a weekend because he works as a busboy at Rosebud Cafe. He was able to get a week off to join us. He even asked me if he can sleep on the bottom bunk with me. The problem is no room on the bottom bunk-there is only one pillow and the bottom bunk is too small. That's what I told him. Besides, would I be uncomfortable sleeping with a boy even if it's a regular bed? I'd perfer doing so on a bunk bed for now. Another thing is would Dad let me to do so yet?

"Ask your dad if you can sleep with me in a regular bed sometime," said Logan.

"I would, but I doubt he'd let me yet," I replied. "I might not be ready to do so anyway."

I'm not sure if he'd be mad if I go home pregnant if we did ended up sleeping together in the same regular bed. I hear teen mothers get thrown out-even before they get to tell their mothers they weren't keeping their babies. That's what I'm afraid of as well. I'm fourteen and after I finish high school, I plan to attend college. So, in case of sleeping with Logan, I should be perpared by taking birth controls. I might knew why he's gonna want to start sleeping with me; trying to get me getting pregnant at my age.

Let me know you why I think Dad's not going to let me sleep with Logan in the same bed: he used to be super strict long time ago-I'm serious. I used have to wear childish clothes and pigtails in braid right up to seventh grade. Plus I couldn't talk on the phone except for homework. Isn't that a silly rule? I was able to tell him I was too old to have the weirdest rules, too old to go bed early, and come home from baby-sitting early; it used to be nine on weeknights and nine-thirty on weekends until he finally exchanged them thirty minutes late. I have a better life now with my cat, my stepfamily, adopted siblings, and of course, Logan.


	3. The Plans

Later, Logan wanted to spend time with me alone for some time.

"I'm not leaving the rest of our company. We're on vacation," I said.

"Yeah, you tell him, Mary Anne," agreed Kristy.

"We still can spend time alone for awhile. The company isn't going anywhere," said Logan.

I was getting firm with him and said, "You can either wait for now or we're not going to do so at all during this vacation."

"You need to learn to be patient," added Kaylee.

"Exactly," I said.

"How about you and I can go for a walk?" asked Logan.

"It's after eight in the evening," I replied. "Let's just settle in first. We can do that tomorrow."

"Good idea," said Grandma Verna.

"Let's go get comfy," said Kristy. "Girls first then Logan."

We laughed as we went to get comfy. After we did that, it was Logan's turn to get comfy. We were all set after that.

"Does anyone wants hot chocolate?" asked Grandma Verna.

"Okay sounds good," I replied.

"Count us in," said the rest.

"Does your father wants one, too?" asked Grandma Verna.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"He should out of shower by now. He was the using the one in the guestroom," replied my grandmother.

"Okay," I said.

I went there. He was probably getting comfy because I didn't hear the water running. I knocked on the door.

"Dad?" I asked.

"You can come in, honey, I just finished putting on my pjs," replied Dad who opened the door.

"We're having hot chocolate. Grandma Verna wants to know if you want any," I said.

"Sure. Tell her I'll be right there. I'm just putting my clothes away," said Dad.

"Okay. No problem," I said as I went to tell her that.

"Okay. I just finished making one for you both," said Grandma Verna smiling.

"Thanks," I said.

That was when Dad came in the kitchen.

"It's all set for you, dear," my grandmother told Dad giving it to him.

"Thank you very much," said Dad.

"No problem," smiled Grandma Verna.

After we had hot chocolate, I looked at Dad and laughed because he had a mustang.

"You got a whipped cream mustang," I said while I was still laughing.

He looked at a mirror noticing I was right. He also laughed and whipped that off. He can be so funny sometimes and I like it when he has a sense of humor. We didn't go to bed until almost midnight. I love being on vacations because you get to stay up late and get to sleep a bit longer. The next day, I didn't hear the others get up at eight in the morning because I was still sleeping.

"Morning," Grandma Verna greeted the girls and Logan.

"Morning," said the others.

"Is Mary Anne still asleep?" asked Grandma Verna.

"Yes," replied Kayla.

"Are any of you allowed to have coffee?" asked Grandma Verna.

"I'm all set, thanks," replied Kristy.

"Same here," said Logan and Kaylee.

"Richard's still in bed as well," said Grandma Verna.

I was still asleep when Dad got up an hour later.

"Morning, everyone," said Dad.

"Morning," said Logan.

"Where's Mary Anne?" asked Dad.

"She was still in bed when we got up an hour ago," replied Kristy.

"She didn't get up yet," added Kaylee.

"She doesn't usually get up at this hour. Sometimes she does when she has to baby-sit otherwise she gets up at about nine-thirty or ten," said Dad.

"That's true," said Kristy.

It was almost nine-thirty when I got up stretching and came up.

"Well, look who's finally got up," joked Logan as I started laughing.

"Very funny, Mr. Joker," I said.

"Morning, sweetie," said Grandma Verna.

"Morning," I said.

"Your father's getting dress. We'll be going out shortly," said Grandma Verna.

"Sounds good," I said.

I went to get dressed myself and was ready after that. I came down after I brushed my teeth. Dad had just finished getting ready, too.

"Morning, honey, did you just got up?" asked Dad.

"Just a few minutes ago," I replied.

"Are you both ready to go now?" asked Grandma Verna.

"Yes," I replied.

"Come on, children, we're leaving," said Grandma Verna.

We all laughed as we left the house.

"We can go see Michelle after lunch," said Grandma Verna.

"Sounds good to me," I said.

"I can't wait to meet her again," said Kristy.

"Me either," said Kaylee.

"Same here with me," said Kayla.

We were at the diner for a late breakfast. After that, we decided to go hang out at the mall.


	4. Mary Anne's Birth Control Choices

At the mall, I went to Grandma Verna at the FYE.

"Granny," I said.

"Yes, darling," said Grandma Verna.

"Mind if I borrow you when you have a chance?" I asked.

"Not at all, let's have a girl to girl talk now," said Grandma Verna.

"Okay," I said.

"What's up?" asked Grandma Verna.

"I'm not sure how to mention this to Dad, but I would like to get birth controls in case if Logan and I have, you know, sex," I whispered to her. "I'm sort of ready for that, but I don't want Logan to know. Because say if I missed a pill and went home pregnant during my high school year, how would Dad react to that?"

"I see what you mean," said Grandma Verna. "Maybe you and I get together alone this week and get some at CVS."

"What kind of birth controls would be suitable for me?" I asked.

"We can take a took in a magazine before we order them," replied my grandmother.

"Sounds good," I agreed.

"Do you want me to be with you to tell this plan to your father?" asked Grandma Verna.

"That'd be a good idea, I don't know how would I tell it to him," I replied.

"We can tell him tonight if you're ready to do so," said Grandma Verna.

"Okay," I said.

After we had lunch at the food court, Grandma Verna said, "I'm going to borrow Mary Anne for a mazagine store for a bit."

"Okay," said Dad.

"We'll be back," I said.

"You both can meet us at Borders," said Dad.

We went there and found a mazagine about birth controls. There were quite a few; yasmin, yaz, nuvaring, mirena, etc.

"Yasmin might a good choice for you," said Grandma Verna.

"It is?" I asked getting the magazine and read the prescription including warnings.

It read:

_Indications & Usage_

_YASMIN® (drospirenone & ethinyl estradiol) is indicated for the prevention of pregnancy in women who elect to use an oral contraceptive_

_YAZ® (drospirenone & ethinyl estradiol) is indicated for:_

_The prevention of pregnancy in women who elect to use an oral contraceptive. __Treatment of the emotional and physical symptoms of premenstrual dysphoric disorder (PMDD) in women who choose to use an oral contraceptive as their method of contraception. __The effectiveness of YAZ for PMDD when used for more than 3 menstrual cycles has not been evaluated. YAZ has not been evaluated for the treatment of premenstrual syndrome (PMS). __Treatment of moderate acne vulgaris __In women at least 14 years of age, who have no known contraindications to oral contraceptive therapy and have achieved menarche. YAZ should be used for the treatment of moderate acne only if the patient desires an oral contraceptive for birth control. __Important Safety Information About YAZ® and YASMIN®_

I also read about side effects, which may or may not be related to YAZ, that were present in all YAZ clinical trials included: upper respiratory infection, headache, breast pain, vaginal moniliasis, nausea, abdominal pain, etc. After I read the whole thing, it does sounds like a good idea to use.

"I should ask my doctor about this, too," I added.

"We can go see one around here. My doctor is Dr. Allyson Andrews. You'll like her," said Grandma Verna.

"Okay," I said. "Should we buy the magazine to show it to Dad?"

"That's a good idea," Grandma Verna nodded with agreement.

That's what we did and put it in the bag for the time being.

"Let's go join the rest," said Grandma Verna.

At Borders, we spotted the rest of our crew.

"You're back already," said Logan.

"Yes," I smiled.

After we visited the mall, we went to the beauty shop where Ella owns like I already mentioned before.

"Hi, Ella," said Grandma Verna.

"Hi, Verna," smiled Ella. "I see you got Mary Anne and Richard with you."

"Yes, they're here to be with me for Spring Vacation," replied my grandmother.

"Wonderful. Michelle is dying to see Mary Anne again," said Ella.

"Is she here?" I asked.

"Yes, she's upstairs with the boys," said Ella.

"I also brought friends as well. My two best friends, Kaylee & Kayla Willis and Kristy Thomas. I'm saving the best for last, my boyfriend, Logan Bruno. This is the owner, Ella Stones," I said.

"It's nice to meet you all again," said Ella.

"Same here," said Kristy.

"You all can go with Mary Anne if you want," said Ella.

"Okay," said Kristy.

"Come on. We'll be back down, Dad," I said.

"Okay," said Dad.

We went upstairs. You should see how excited Michelle was to see me!

"Mary Anne!" exclaimed Michelle as she went to hug me so tight.

"Hi, Michelle," I smiled.

"Hi, everyone, nice to see you all again," said Michelle.

I remembered they all met last summer when Michelle came down with my grandmother and she went to Sea City with me for two weeks and she met them when we came back.

"Hi, Michelle," said Kaylee and Kayla.

"Oh, great, I'm surrounded with girls," said Logan.

"Don't worry, you can meet my brothers," said Michelle.

"Good," said Logan.

"Logan, just behave," I told him.

That was when both Michael and Lucas came.

"Hi, Mary Anne," said Lucas.

"Hi," I greeted him.

"These are my brothers, Michael and Lucas. Boys, these are Mary Anne's best friends, Kristy, Kayla, and Kaylee, & boyfriend, Logan," said Michelle.

"Hi, nice to meet you all," said Michael.

"Are you getting your curls done again?" asked Michelle who noticed my hair was getting frizzy.

"Probably," I replied.

"Maybe I can try curling your hair," said Michelle.

"Okay. Good idea," I agreed.

"Let's go check with my mom to see if it was okay," said Michelle.

"Alright," I said.

We did and Ella didn't mind that. Michelle used pin curls to do so. It was done nearly ten to fifteen minutes later and Michelle did a nice job.

"Thanks," I smiled.

"Not a problem," said Michelle. "That would be ten cents please."

We both laughed at that.

"All set to go," said Grandma Verna who was paying Julia.

"How are your babies?" I asked.

"They're good," replied Julia.

She had faternal twins, a boy named Robert, Jr. and a girl named Roberta, on my birthday, which was two days before the actual due date: September 24th. Isn't that creepy that the twins, Michelle, and I all share the same birthday? It's actually wonderful. Michelle was the first person ever to share a birthday with. I never met anyone else like that. After Grandma Verna paid Julia, we left. Michelle was going to call me later on tonight.

"You should see how excited Michelle was to see me again," I said. "She was hugging me very tightly."

"I bet. She couldn't wait to see you," said Grandma Verna.

"She was very talented when she did your curls," said Kristy.

"I know, it was getting frizzy a bit that's why she was putting curls in again," I said. "She told me she was doing it for free when she teased me by telling me it was ten cents."

We laughed on that joke.

That night, at home, I was getting nervous about asking Dad about having birth controls.

"Would you be alright to ask him on your own?" asked Grandma Verna.

"I think so," I replied. "Do you have the magazine?"

"I ripped out that page," she answered getting it to hand it to me.

"Oh, okay, thanks," I said. "Where is he anyway?"

"Good question," replied Grandma Verna.

"I'll go see if he's in the guestroom," I said.

I took a deep breath and went there to knock on the door.

"Dad," I said.

"You can come in, honey," said Dad.

I entered and went to him.

"What's up?" asked Dad.

"I just need to ask you something important," I replied.

I managed to talking him into getting birth controls for me and showed him the choice. He seemed to approve that so far.

"So, Grandma Verna said I can ask her doctor this week," I said.

"Okay, I don't blame if you want to get birth controls," said Dad.

"I just don't want Logan to know yet," I added.

"That's fine," said Dad.

"Maybe I could check Grandma Verna if she could take me the day after tomorrow," I said.

"That's a good idea," said Dad.

"There was one thing I was worried about if I didn't say anything about getting birth control. Imagine if I went home pregnant? I'd be terrified and imagine if you found out? I'd be a nervous wreck," I said.

"I see what you mean," said Dad.

"I hear some teen mothers do get thrown out by their parents. That's what I'm afraid of the most," I continued.

"Don't you worry about a thing. Nothing's going to happen to you, honey," said Dad.

I smiled as I hugged him.

After we had a long talk, I felt much better and went to Grandma Verna.

"How did it go?" asked Grandma Verna.

"Dad was okay with it," I replied. "Mind if you would take me to see Dr. Andrews the day after tomorrow?"

"I don't mind," answered Grandma Verna.

"Thanks, I feel better about it," I said.

"That's good," smiled my grandmother. "I'll call Dr. Andrews to see if she's free that day to see you."

"Okay. Sounds good. I'm not going to say anything to Logan right now," I said.

"I'm sure he'll understand," said Grandma Verna.

"Maybe," I said.


	5. The Yasmin Instructions

The next day, Grandma Verna called Dr. Andrews to see if she can see me tomorrow and she was free in the afternoon at about one. Grandma Verna told it to me.

"Sounds good. Thanks, Granny," I said.

"No problem, dear," said Grandma Verna. "Where's your father? Breakfast is going to be ready shortly."

"He told me he was going to be in the shower, and then, he'll be right out," I replied.

"Okay," said my grandmother.

"What's for breakfast?" asked Kristy as she came down with the Willis girls and Logan.

"Chocolate chip pancakes with scrambled eggs and bacon," replied Grandma Verna.

"Sounds good," said Kristy.

"I agree," said Kaylee.

That was when Dad came out just before breakfast was served.

"Morning, sleepyheard," teased my grandmother as we laughed.

"Good one, Granny," I said while I was still giggling.

"Very funny," said Dad who was laughing, too.

After breakfast, the phone rang as Grandma Verna went to answer it.

"Hello," said Grandma Verna. "Sure, Bob, hold on. Mary Anne, it's for you."

"Okay, thanks," I said as I got up for the portable phone. "Hi, Bob, what's up? Really? When? Okay. I can let my friends know. They're here, too."

After we talked, I went back to the others.

"What was new with Bob?" asked Grandma Verna.

"Nothing much. Dad, Bob just invited me to go the club tomorrow night from six until eleven. I told him the others are here, too, so he said they can come as well. May we go?" I asked.

"Certainly," replied Dad.

"We can?" asked Kristy.

"I went there last summer and had a great time," I told her.

"Oh, cool," said Kristy.

"He said he'll pick us up at around five-fifteen so he and Tina can bring us in," I continued.

"And who is Bob?" asked Logan.

"He's my friend. Our grandmothers are best friends. That's how we met," I replied.

"You mean he's your boy...," started Logan.

"Boyfriend? How can we date since we live in two different states? Another thing, he knows I have you first. He wouldn't have me to do anything to hurt you," I said.

"That's right," said Kristy.

"That would be kinda hard," added Kaylee.

"I agree," said Kayla.

"I would never go out with any boy without dumping that person," I continued.

"You tell him," said Grandma Verna.

That afternoon, I had just gotten in the bathroom getting TUMS because my stomach was starting to hurt me when I heard Grandma Verna say, "Mary Anne, it's time for lunch."

"Okay," I said taking them.

After that, I came down for lunch. I had just sat at the table when I started to feel nauseous, so I didn't want anything right away.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" asked Dad who was getting concerned.

"I'm starting to feel nauseous," I replied. "I just don't want anything right now."

"Okay, that's fine," said Dad.

"Why don't you lie down for awhile?" asked Grandma Verna.

I got up and went to go lie down in my room.

After lunch, Dad said, "I'll go see if Mary Anne's okay now."

He got up and went to see me. I was asleep at the time. He felt my forehead and I was warm. I didn't sleep for long when I fled to the bathroom and started throwing up. That was when Dad came in to comfort me.

"It's okay, honey," said Dad.

After that, I was beginning to feel dizzy.

"Are you going to be okay now?" asked Dad.

"Yeah. Just feeling a little dizzy," I replied.

"You were warm earlier," said Dad. "I noticed you were asleep when I was coming in to see how you were doing."

"My stomach was hurting me. I already took TUMS," I said.

"Do you want to take some more?" asked Dad.

"That'd be great, thanks," I answered.

I went to lie down again and he came in to give me more TUMS.

"People say ginger ale is good for upset stomachs," said Dad.

"Does Grandma Verna has any? If not, I'll have water please," I said.

"Okay, I'll go check with her first," said Dad.

He went downstairs to Grandma Verna.

"Do you have any ginger ale? Mary Anne has an upset stomach," said Dad.

"I think so," said Grandma Verna as she went to the fridge. "I do have it."

"Thank you," smiled Dad.

He came up back with it and gave it to me.

"Here you go," said Dad. "She did have ginger ale."

"Thanks," I said.

I usually drink water, but I don't mind to have ginger ale for a change to be honest with you. An hour later, I don't know if Ginger Ale agreed with me or not because I almost started throw up as I rushed to the bathroom and started to vomit. Dad came in and comforted me.

"It's alright," said Dad.

At least it wasn't Ginger Ale that came back up. That was a good sign. I was like that all afternoon. Thank god I wasn't seeing Bob until tomorrow night and don't have an appointment to see Dr. Andrews until tomorrow afternoon. Those were other two good signs.

That night, I was feeling better until I started throwing up again every two to four hours until ten.

Dad was about to suggest to have the other crew to sleep somewhere else when I said, "Mind if I sleep with you instead in case I need you during the night?"

"You can do that to be easier," replied Dad who didn't blame me for that.

In the middle of the night, I was getting cold as I got a robe to warm me up. That made me feel better. Two hours later, I was starting to feel nauseous and fled to the bathroom as I started throwing up again. Dad noticed and came in to me.

"It's okay, Mary Anne, honey," said Dad comforting me.

Thank god I was like that twice, so I was able to sleep for the rest of the night. The next morning, I was still asleep and Dad noticed I was still warm this morning.

"How's Mary Anne?" asked Grandma Verna.

"So-so. She only threw up twice during the night. She's still warm this morning, so I'm going to let her sleep," said Dad.

"Would she feel better before one?" asked my grandmother.

"She should be," replied Dad.

He knew about the appointment, but not to mention it in front of Logan in case he finds out what was going on.

"What's at one?" asked Kristy.

"Verna and Mary Anne are going to spend the afternoon together. They'll be back afterwards," said Dad.

"Oh," said Kristy.

Grandma Verna knew Dad didn't mention about the birth controls because of Logan who was at the table.

"What's going on here?" asked Logan.

"They're just going to spend time alone; that's all," said Dad avoiding the birth control subject.

"I don't mind if they want to," said Kaylee.

"Me either," added Kristy.

I was better at noon, but didn't trust my stomach for anything yet.

"Do you want soup? That should be light enough," said Dad.

"Okay. Thanks, Dad," I replied.

That's what he did and so far, it didn't come back up- thank goodness. After that, I went to get ready to see Dr. Andrews. I was almost ready when Kayla, Kristy, and Kaylee came in.

"What was going on?" asked Kaylee.

"If I tell you, don't mention it to Logan," I whispered.

I checked the hall to make sure Logan wasn't hearing anything and sat with the girls.

"I talked to both Grandma Verna and Dad into getting me birth controls," I said in my low voice.

"Oh," said the girls.

"Is that why he was pretending to say you and Grandma Verna were spending time alone?" asked Kristy as I nodded.

"He already knows I didn't want Logan to know right now," I said.

"I get it now," said Kristy.

"Whatever you do, don't say anything to Logan about this," I told them.

"Okay. We don't," promised the girls.

"Thanks," I said. "Kaylee, Kayla, you're in charge to make sure Kristy doesn't make one slip."

"You can count on me," said Kaylee as we laughed.

"Yeah," said Kayla.

At twelve-thirty, Grandma Verna and I left for the doctor's. At the doctor's office, we checked in and went to the waiting room. We didn't have to wait too long before Dr. Andrews came to say she was ready for me. All I did was showing her the picture Yasmin and told her why I needed it especially at my age. She was nice about it, asked if I was on medication or have any medical conditions, and left the room to write the prescription for that.

"What did you think of Dr. Andrews?" asked Grandma Verna.

"I liked her," I replied.

"So do I," said my grandmother. "When she gets back, I'll go order, and then we can leave."

"Sounds good," I said.

That was when the doctor came back and gave the prescription to me.

"Thanks," I said.

"No problem. It was nice meeting you, Mary Anne," said Dr. Andrews.

"Same here," I said.

We left so Grandma Verna can order Yasmin birth controls. It would be ready in twenty minutes.

"CVS is only five to ten minutes away from here, so once we get there, we'd wait for about fifteen to ten minutes," said Grandma Verna.

"Okay," I said.

When we left, we stopped for gas first and went to CVS. We only had to wait for nearly ten minutes.

"Thanks," I said.

Grandma Verna paid and we left for home.

"I'll leave them in my purse so Logan won't know what's going on," I said.

When we got back, Dad was waiting on the front porch.

"Enjoying the sun?" I asked as we laughed.

"Yes. How did it go?" asked Dad.

"It went just fine," I replied. "I'd be taking Y-a-s-m-i-n once a day."

I spelled it just in case if Logan would be spying on me.

"That's good," said Dad.

"Yeah. I'll leave them in my purse after each use for now until we go back home," I said.

"Okay," said Dad.


	6. Mary Anne and Friends at the Club

That afternoon, I started taking Yasmin with water. I think it's going to work out very well to be honest with you. Why? Later that night, Logan and I were outside by the fire cuddling next to each other. Fire feels really nice. We love it. In fact, we were all out there making smores. The chocolate made my face chocolately and guess who thought it was funny, Dad, as usual. He laughs at everything, but I don't care. After we had smores, I cleaned my face.

"It's so nice that we'd be able to sleep in the bed together," said Logan.

"I know," I agreed.

But I fell asleep on the couch. In the middle of the night, I was tossing and turning on the couch. I was moaning.

"No, no. No, no," I was calling out. "No, no."

I was dreaming about the fair memory where Kayla collapsed shortly before she was diagnosed with leukemia the second time. Those nightmares are driving me crazy!

"No, no. No, no," I continued.

"Mary Anne, sweetie," said Dad as he came out going to me since he knew I was on the couch.

"No! No!" I called out a bit louder.

"Mary Anne," said Dad as he sat next to me while I was still tossing and turning. "Mary Anne, honey, it's okay."

"No! No!" I kept on.

"Honey," said Dad as I woke up at the time. "You were having a bad dream."

I was shaking a bit.

"It'll be okay now," said Dad stroking my hair.

"I don't know why, but even though I've avoiding the fair, it just shows up along with Kayla collapsing before her second leukemia," I said.

"At least you've been forgetting about it," Dad pointed out.

"True, but it just shows up often. I'm worried about her," I said.

"I know," said Dad.

The next day, I took Yasmin after I got dressed just before Logan came down.

"Morning, princess," said Logan.

I giggled and said, "Morning to you, prince charming."

At breakfast, Grandma Verna announced, "There is going to be a fair coming on Thursday, so I figured we can go on that day before you leave."

"We're not leaving until Sunday," said Logan.

"Yeah we can do go to the f-a-i-r this weekend like on Friday or Saturday," said Kristy.

"That's a nice idea," said Dad.

"May I be excused please?" I asked not wanting to hear about the fair.

"Of course," replied Dad.

I got up and went out on the porch.

"Uh-oh. I bet I know why," said Kaylee.

"Me, too," added Kayla.

"I spelled it," said Kristy.

"I'll go to see her. I'm done anyway," said Dad getting up to clear his spot.

"Is something I said?" asked Grandma Verna.

"About the fair. She still gets upset because of that memory," said Kaylee.

"I just thought she would forget about it, but she never did," said Kayla.

"She never mentioned that to me," said Grandma Verna.

"She doesn't talk about it at all," said Dad. "I don't think it's a good idea for her to join us to bring the memory back to her mind. She tries to forget about it by not going to any more of the f-a-i-r-s."

"Oh," said Grandma Verna.

Out on the porch, Dad came out to join me.

"Are you okay now?" asked Dad.

"I just don't like to hear that word to be stuck in my mind when someone mentions it," I replied.

"At least going to the club with Bob tonight would help you out some more," said Dad.

"Maybe I can hang out with him while the rest of you go without me," I said.

"That's a good idea," agreed Dad.

That night, I was in an outfit with a blue poodle skirt since I heard there was going to be the 1950's night with a contest for the best costume. That looked like fun. I was going to do so. I put on a white shirt. Grandma found a blue ribbon and put it in my hair.

"You look very nice in it. This belonged to your mother when she went to a dance with the 1950's night," said Grandma Verna.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes. She won second place," replied my grandmother.

"That's cool," I said.

"You could pass this to your daughter when she's your age," said Grandma Verna.

"That's true," I agreed.

The rest finished getting ready. They didn't have anything from 1950's, but they'd go anyway. Tina and Bob picked us up 30 minutes later. At the club, the dance was about to start. I was a bit excited.

"Care to dance, my poodle girl?" asked Logan.

"My pleasure," I replied.

That's what we started doing. Later, the contest for the best costume and I was one of the winners. There were three winners and like Mom, I was in second place. Isn't that cool? Second place is better than third. Logan was happy for me so were the other gals. Even Bob was thrilled. He got a costume that looked like a T-Bird from _Grease_, but he didn't get anything, so he was a bit jealous at first and teased me. I didn't care. I was still glad.

After the dance, at home, I was getting tired, so I got comfy and went to bed. I was too tired to tell Dad or Grandma Verna about my night, so I told them I would do so in the morning. I'm glad I had a fun time.


	7. Mary Anne's Final Days in Iowa

In the middle of the night, I was dreaming about that memory again.

"No, no," I called out. "No, no."

I was tossing and turning at the time.

"No! No!" I continued.

Logan woke up and turned over as he said, "Mary Anne."

He sat up in bed trying to wake me up.

"No, no," I kept on.

"Mary Anne," said Logan as I woke up. "You were having a nightmare."

"I wish I'd tried not to worry about Kayla, but it's hard to do so," I said.

That was when Dad entered and said, "Were you okay, sweetheart?"

"She just had a bad dream," said Logan.

"Want to come downstairs with me?" asked Dad as I nodded.

That's what I did.

"It's just hard to forget about that awful memory," I said.

"I know, honey," said Dad comforting me.

We were in the kitchen for awhile.

"Want to sleep in the guestroom with me?" asked Dad as I nodded.

That's what I did and felt better after that. On Thursday night, I was with Bob while the other crew went to the fair.

"How come you didn't go to the fair with them?" asked Bob.

I nearly got upset and took off.

"Can you not mention that?" asked Michelle.

"Why?" asked Bob.

She noticed my emotions on Grandma's porch and said, "That's why. You got to be careful when to mention it. It brings her a bad memory when Kayla collapsed at one of them. She doesn't like to talk about it, so you should keep your mouth shut in case you get her upset. That's why she stopped going."

"Oh," said Bob. "I didn't know that."

Michelle and Bob went over to me.

"I didn't know about what happened," said Bob.

"I don't talk about it, that's why you didn't know," I said.

"Sorry. At least I'd know now when Michelle explained it to me," said Bob.

"That's okay," I said.

We went to the mall. We went to see a movie, had dinner, and so on. Then, we decided to hang out at the club for a bit with Tina's permission. There was no one at the door anyway. We went inside and we danced for a few hours and then, went back to Grandma's Verna. Michelle and Bob were sleeping over. No one was back from the fair yet.

The next day, Bob and Michelle stayed for breakfast and lunch, so they went home after that.

"Did you had a fun time last night?" asked Dad.

"Yes," I replied. "We hang out at the mall and then, we decided to go to the club for awhile."

"That's good," said Dad.

"I know," I said.

On Sunday, we had to get ready to catch our plane for eleven. We left at around eight to give us enough time to catch it.

"The best part was going to the...," started Logan.

"Don't even think about it," interrupted Kristy who knew what he was going to say: fair.

We were in the gate. I was watching out for our plane, so I didn't pay attention. Either did Dad since he knew Kristy cut him just in time. At ten-forty-five, our plan arrived and once everyone got out, we headed in there. A couple of hours later, we were already back in Stoneybrook.

"I had a fun Spring Vacation," I said.

"I'm glad, sweetie," said Dad.

At home, I was already unpacking my suitcase and was all done within five minutes later. I put it under my bed. That night, we decided to take Sharon, Dawn, Carlos, and Meredith out to dinner, so we went to _Stamford Fan Club_.

"Whose idea was this?" asked Sharon.

"Dad and I decided to do so," I replied.

"I like this idea," said my stepmother.

The others agreed. Then, we went home and had fun to get back together.

The End


End file.
